Speak now
by xxwolfybabyxx
Summary: Story based on the song Speak Now By Taylor Swift. Shane and Kim are getting married, but Claire doesn't think its the right decision. Bad summery. Better then it sounds.


**I hope you like it :) Its not that well written, but hey! Lol. **

Today Shane was marrying Kim. Goth Kim. The Kim who was a bitch to me for years because she knew I liked Shane.

I looked down at the invitation and was filled with jealousy and pain. Kim was completely wrong for Shane. In all types of ways. She was goth, wore dark clothes all the time, painted weird things, probably had a voodoo doll somewhere... And then there was me.

I wasnt exactly a barbie doll, but I knew Shane so much better then Kim and cared for him more too. I was the one who worried about him all night when him and Kim had a fight and he left for the night. I knew he liked me too... Whether he was going to admit it or not.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a_

_White veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

The house was empty as everyone was at the wedding... I didnt want to go. I didn't want to watch the guy I loved marry another girl who clearly wasn't worth him. But now, I was starting to realise that maybe I should go.

I ran to the door, grabbed my converse's, put them on and ran out the door. I ran for the church. It was about a 15-30 minute walk from the Glass house, So running, Hopefully I was in luck and hadn't missed the most important bit yet.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastels_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry _

When I arrived, I saw the front of the church covered in white and black roses. I ran up the steps and opened the door. I saw people walked around in there dresses and suits. From my view, I saw Michael, Eve and some other friends of his that I didn't know. Then I saw Kim's friends. They were all dressed in ugly dresses that didn't appeal to me at all.

From where I was, I heard Kim shouting at someone. It was coming from a room near me. I could imagine Kim wearing some god awful dress that was black and white or something. This surely isnt what Shane thought this wedding was going to be like. It was colourless. The only colours around was Black and White. I really felt for Shane at the moment.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_  
_I lose myself in a daydream, _  
_Where I stand and say:_

_"Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out, _  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,"_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

I went into a daydream of me stopping the wedding. I wanted to say them words to him. Make him realise I was the one he truly loved and wanted to be with.

_Fond gestures are exchanged,_  
_And the organ starts to play _  
_A song that sounds like a death march,_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains,_  
_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_

I was now in the curtains hiding from everyone has the wedding was about to start. Kim, the bitch she was, Decided that I was in the way and that she didnt want me at the wedding. She made up some excuse saying I was ill to Shane, Michael and Eve. How they believed her I dont know. Either was, They didnt know I was here. Im pretty sure Kim would be outraged if she knew I was here. She hated me.

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Then, In walked Kim in her horrible dress that flowed across the floor behind her. I looked at Shane's face. It was a mixture of happy and unhappy. I knew that he wished it was me. There was a look on his face that told me that. I then saw him look around the church as if he was looking for something. Maybe me.

_Don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out, _  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

Again, These words came into my head of me stopping the wedding. I couldn't help it. Shane wasnt the type of person to marry the wrong girl. Date the wrong girl maybe.

_I hear the preacher say,_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_

Then the preacher said the words that were either going to make or break me. I didnt know what to do. I was tied between two things. Speaking out and saving Shane, Or say nothing and not saving Shane. I knew this was the wrong thing for him to do.

_I stand up with shaking hands,_  
_All eyes on me,_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
_But I'm only lookin' at you,_

Then, Making my decision, I walked out the curtains and stood at the end of the aisle. My hands were visibly shaking. I put them into fists to stop them. Everyone was staring at me. Kim's was more of a glare. Shane's was shocked. But I didn't care. My eyes were on Shane.

_I am not the kind of girl, _  
_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil _  
_occasion,_  
_But you are not the kind of boy,_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_

Then I said "I am not the kind of girl, Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, But you are not the kind of boy, Who should be marrying the wrong girl." I looked at him, Looking for some type of emotion that told me what he felt. At the moment he was like a rock.

_So don't say yes, run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out, _  
_Of the church at the back door,_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now,"_

So I continued speaking. "So don't say yes, run away now, ill meet you when your out of the church at the back door, dont wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out."I said, then I started to walk out. I was about to open the church doors when someone grabbed my wrist.

_And you say,_  
_"Let's run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_  
_So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_

"Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door, Baby, I didn't say my vows, So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now," Shane said in my ear. I exhaled a shaky breath and looked him in the eyes. I saw love in his eyes. Love for me. Not the bitch Kim.

Then he kissed me. And It was AMAZING. Even better then what I thought it was going to be like. He then broke away and had a massive grin on his face. "I've wanted to do that for a while I have to admit."

This made me smile even bigger. I was right all along, Shane did like me. Now, I was absolutely happy with life.

**I hope you liked it! ^^ **  
**Please review? :) **


End file.
